Interview with the Alchemist
by Cool Jude
Summary: Edward Elric is interviewed by a reporter named John the Reporter, talks about his life on both sides of the gate. 5th chapter up. Read and Review please
1. Icebreaker

Interview with the Alchemist

Icebreaker

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Full Metal Alchemist

Note:

-Story is set in 1990s

-I changed the story from script form to a narrative form

"Interviews with John the Reporter" is one of the worst chat show on telvision, while "My Life as an Alchemist" and "The Two Worlds" both written by Edward Elric are two of the best books of the 1900s. "My Life as an Alchemist" is about his life on the other side of the gate, while "The Two Worlds" is a book about both the Alchemist World and our world. He doesn't usually accept interviews, but strangely out of all the shows he could have went on he chose to be interviewed of John the Reporter.

_Today on "Interviews with John the Reporter" 3-hour special, we have Edward Elric… the ALCHEMIST! His life is full of action-packed experience that a man could ever wish for… so stay tuned to the "Interview with the Alchemist"_

John the Reporter was wearing a suit today sitting in his interview chair without any enthusiasm, he thought, "No one would watch the show anyways." While Edward Elric who looked like a 15 year old, with the same height, plats in his hair wearing his usual alchemist robe sat on the chair sidely beside John's chair.

The Director yelled, "ACTION!"

The interview has begun, John the Reporter said to the camera, "Good afternoon, today I am honoured to be interviewing an astonishing person with an astonishing experience. He is Edward Elric…" When saying this he was actually thinking, "Interviewing a bluffing person, how absurd is that." Although there were many "bluffing" people who were interview in the past, for example famous authors.

Edward Elric said to John, "Hello… I never imagined myself going on TV"

John couldn't think of an opening question, so he observed the so-called 'alchemist' for something interesting about his physical appearance, then he saw two things: he was short and looked way too young for his age, so he said, "I have an opening question…"

Edward Elric said expressionlessly, "yes?"

John the Reporter made a fake laughter and asked, "Why are you so short and young?"

Edward Elric glanced at the recorder, and said calmly, "This question would have pissed me off it was asked when I was younger, as for my youth… I'll talk about it later in the interview"

John was disappointed by the answer, but anyways he started the conversation, now he had to end the first bit of their conversation, "Oh… I just thought that would be a nice icebreaker…"

Edward Elric made a fake grin and said sarcastically, "Ha ha ha, very funny. I could definitely tell you that it wasn't one of those facial products out there."

John the Reporter was happy by this reply, since he could delay a few minutes of the interview time by saying, "Ladies would definitely go buy it if it was for sale, maybe I would." Laughing joke he just made up. Edward laughed also. John continued, "So…what do you want to talk about."

Edward Elric said solemnly, "My world"

John the Reporter was wishing for another answer, but he was taught in his training to talk about things the person being interviewed wants to talk about, "em… OK let's talk about your world, afterall that 'WORLD'" At the word 'world' he made a quoting gesture and continued, "has made you bestseller for I don't know how many years."

Edward Elric said expressionlessly, "Don't worry, it'll relate to things that happened in 'THIS' world also." Also making a quoting guesture but at the word 'this'

John the Reporter tried to sound interested saying, "Oh... it must be very very interesting…" Although he found a 'world' anything but interesting.

Edward Elric said sarcastically knowing that John the Reporter was not at all interested, "If it wasn't interesting it wouldn't be on the bestseller list for such a long time."

John the Reporter said, "So…" While saying 'so' he was actually thinking of something to say."

Director yelled, "CUT! CUT! CUT! What the FUCK were you thinking John, sound interested even if you aren't"

John the Reporter shivered saying, "I'll try…" with a shaking voice.

Director said demandingly, "You better…"

John the Reporter whispered, "By the way… one thing… why does he look so young? He supposed to be like 90 or something."

Director whispered back, "It's your job to find out."


	2. Physics Protege

**Physics Protégé**

Note: This would not be a funny story, but instead quite a serious one. It would be quite a long story.

John the Reporter got back into his seat, holding a sheet of questions he had prepared during the 5 minute break. Edward Elric was sitting on his chair taking a sip of coffee that Director gave him. He kind of regreted accepting the interview, the interviewer doesn't even believe in the person he was interviewing and he wanted to leave right away; until he remembered one thing… he must talk to John.

Director yelled action, "ACTION!"

The first question John the Reporter asked was, "Why are you so young?"

Edward Elric said solemnly, "I told you I would tell you as the interview progresses"

John the Reporter said, "Aw…"

John the Reporter looked at his paper, and said, "So… I heard that you were called a Physics Protégé or Protégé of Physics or whatever in the 1920s"

Edward Elric replied, "Yes… I was called the Physics Protégé because of my achievements at such a young age."

John the Reporter asked, "What made you so interested in Physics? Aren't you supposed to be an Alchemist?"

The scientist answered, "I believed that it was the way to get back to my world…"

John the Reporter asked doubtfully, "Did it bring you back?"

The physicist replied, "Yes… well sort of"

John the Reporter asked the most logical question in his mind, "Why is it "sort of"?"

Edward Elric said with some sorrow in his voice, "It was not fully according to the rules."

John the Reporter asked, "What rules?"

Edward Elric replied, "The rules of physics."

John the Reporter asked with interest for the first time in the interview, "What happened?"

Edward Elric replied, "Other things intervened…"

John the Reporter asked, "Like?"

Edward Elric replied, "Sacred relics and other holy stuff"

John the Reporter lost interest since he didn't believe in 'holy stuff' but still tried to sound interested, "Oh… but before we get onto these 'holy stuff'" making a quoting gesture at 'holy stuff' and continued, "lets talk about you being the Physics Protégé"

Edward Elric said, "As you wish…"

John the Reporter asked, "What contributions did you make? Because I only know that you are a Physics Protégé."

Edward Elric replied with no pride in his voice, "Many things, I'm not trying to make myself seem like a great achiever"

John the Reporter said, "Examples please…" more interested in finding out about him being a Physics Protégé than being an alchemist.

Edward Elric said, "Shown to the world there is actually another world… to be precise it's another universe out there"

John the Reporter asked, "You thought of that theory?" Thinking that the 'real' things he is talking about was still related to 'fake' stuff.

Edward Elric said, "I didn't make it up, I know it is real."

John the Reporter said, "Interesting, anything else?" without any sense of interest in his mind.

The physicist said, "I helped with the designing of the first rocket, which was actually secretly tested many years before the first test according to the history books."

John the Reporter gasped and asked, "You mean you are involved in some kind of conspiracy?" He liked the idea of conspiracy.

Edward Elric replied, "No, we just thought it wasn't the right time to be testing rockets when the country was in a state of anarchy."

Suddenly the Director yelled, "CUT! John that was a bit better… but still not good enough"

John the Reporter said like a little child, "My performance is always not good enough is there something wrong with your judgement?"

Director said with a superior tone, "I'm the Director… and if I say your performance isnt' good enough then it isn't good enough… END OF STORY!"

Edward Elric asked, "Director, is it nessecary for you to be scolding him all the time?"

Director said, "I do what I want… when I want… how I want… and I want to scold him now!"

Edward Elric glared at the Director with his golden eyes and said in anger, "You better watch that mouth of yours."

Director tried to overpower Edward saying, "If you were my crew, you'd be dead. DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!"

Edward Elric removed his gloves and showed his automail and asked, "Oh really?"

Director faked a laugh and said, "OK, OK, you won't be dead, I was just joking." He trembled in fear when threatened by Elric.

Edward Elric said, "You better be joking or else…"

After saying this he stands up and walks a few steps towards the Director, holding up his automail. The short Alchemist steps back and hammered the side of the metal table with his fist, a dent appeared on the table. He threatened, "Next time it will be your face." He makes a fist with his automail, and walks to the bathroom, leaving the Director to shiver in fear. John the Reporter was delighted to see a scene like that, but did not dare to laugh, afterall he still feared the Director.


	3. Arrival

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Arrival: Part 1**

The Director yelled, "ACTION!" this time his voice was trembling due to his fear towards the Full Metal Alchemist.

John the Reporter was very grateful for the so-called alchemist to threaten the Director for him, and he also found out that Edward Elric wasn't bluffing about his mechanical arms and legs called 'automails'. He started thinking whether he should see the scientist as a scientist rather than a bluffer, although in the end he came to the conclusion that a bluffer was a bluffer. After thinking about these several issues he said, "So now we know that you are the man who helped invented the rocket, could you tell us how you got here?"

Edward Elric replied, "I got here because I used my life as sacrifice to revive my brother."

John the Reporter pretended to be interested and said, "I don't really understand all this, please explain."

Edward said, "It's hard to explain everything in detail. All you need to know is that I got here because I used my life as sacrifice to revive my brother."

John the Reporter thought, "BULLSHIT! Make something less complicated up." He pretended to be interested and said, "I really wish you would tell us how you got here."

Edward laughed and said, "Read the book."

John the Reporter faked a laugh, thinking, "Ha ha ha very funny, why would I want to read your book," and said, "I didn't read it, but I want to know now."

Edward sighed and said, "Oh well, it might bore you to death."

The interviewer smiled and said pleasantly, "I don't think so." While thinking, "I expected it to bore me to death, but the audiences like it, what could I do about it."

Edward leaned back on his chair, closed his eyes for a moment and said, "It was eighty years ago, when I first got to this world. I was transported to this world by a transportation alchemy performed by Dante. Dante was an enemy of mine; I don't know why she did that at the time. When I got here, I was in the body of a parallel person, this is not an official term, but I like using it because it is easier."

The interviewer felt a bit confused of the two world thing so he asked, "You mean there are two people on both sides of the 'gate'?" He recalled the word 'gate' from the conversation with the alchemist earlier on.

The alchemist answered the question professionally, "The two people are similar, but not exactly the same."

John the Reporter started to feel slightly more interested, for almost the first time in the interview he said something with interest in his tone, "Please continue."

The interviewed Edward Elric continued with his talk about himself coming to this side of the gate, "As I was saying. I got to this side of the gate and lived in the vessel of a boy; strangely I my dad was already here before me. When I was really conscious, I saw zepplins bombing the city of London, and we had to run." The intervewed person stopped here, thinking that it was a good place to stop, since he could finish the story of coming to this side of the world without any questions. It was hard to explain the things afterwards.

John the Reporter asked anxiously, "So you started living here from then till now?" Feeling a bit disappointed that the question of Edward Elric's youth would not be answered.

The alchemist did not say anything for a moment, he had to decide whether to cut it or not. Perhaps it was better if he just said he stayed in the vessel till now, but then readers of his books would know that it isn't true. He knew he had to explain everything. He coughed and started speaking, "No, that wasn't the end. There were more things that happened."

John the Reporter asked, "Would you like to tell me about it?"

Edward Elric replied, "Yes, I'll try to tell you"


	4. Arrival Part 2

Arrival: Part 2

Note: There will be slight changes from the anime

Edward Elric sighed and said, "I followed my dad, to escape from the zepplin bombings. He lead me into a dark alley with no one in there. He looked at me in the eyes and asked me to tell him everything that had happened on the other side of the gate. I told him everything, about how I am fighting Dante and the homoculus that they are trying to use my brother who had become the philosopher's stone…"

John the Reporter interupted, "Wait, wait, wait. Could you slow down a bit please. Tell me about the people you are fighting with" He said the last part with disbelief.

Edward said, "Alright I'll slow down." He continued, "I told him that I was fighting Dante, and the homoculus. The homoculus are humans made by humans. A perfect homoculus comes from a failed human transmutation. By the way a human transmutation is bringing a person back to life through alchemy. After telling him I was killed by Envy who was one of the homoculus, he suddenly…"

John the Reporter asked anxiously, "What happened?"

Edward said, "My dad said sorry to me, and then shot me to death."

John the Reporter gasped, feeling very surprised at this, although he still believed that the story was made up. He asked, "Do you know why he did it? Why are you still here if he shot you?"

Edward replied John's questions, "He had to think of a way to bring me back to the alchemy world, and the way he thought of was to kill my body on this world. As for why I'm still here, that is because this body is from the alchemic world, not this one."

John asked, "So what happened when you got back to the alchemic world? You got killed again?" He laughed at his own question.

Edward did not find the question funny, he replied, "That really did happen later on." After saying this he sighed.

John saw it wasn't a time to smile, so he returned to an expressionless face. He said, "So… how and why did you get killed again?"

Edward said, "Envy charged at me, and kept on changing faces as we fought. Changing faces is one of his special abilities. Finally I could not stand him taunting me, I used alchemy and attempted to blow him up. When I blew him up, Gluttony who is another homoculus, latched onto my shoulders. I fell to the ground with Gluttony, as I watched Envy regenerate from the pool of blood. When Gluttony tried to eat me up, I suddenly remembered something I saw at the gate of Truth. The symbol every homoculus had was a symbol of an ouroborus, which is a snake eating itself and also a seal called the seal of soloman. I thought that if I used it as an alchemic circle, they would either destroy themselves or they would destroy other homoculus. So I grabbed Gluttony's tongue, and I performed alchemy with the ouroborus symbol. To my surprise, Gluttony let go of me and started chewing off his hand again and again, I watched as the blood drop to the ground, and the fingers growing back out again. Envy was angered by what I did, so he assaulted me when I was concentrating on Gluttony biting off his fingers.

"He punched me in the face, although it was painful I felt that my jaw was going to fall of, I knew that I had to make use of this fall, so when I was falling to the ground I used alchemy to make an alchemic symbol on the ground, a simple alchemic symbol of the union of all four major elements, which you would see as two triangles making a star. After making the symbol, I fell to the ground, it was a hard fall since I did not do anything to soften the fall. The symbol was a trap, I knew Envy would come after me again, but when he did come again, I resisted the pain of the fall and performed alchemy. The simple alchemic symbol was apparently also a way to access the gate of Truth. When both of us got to the gate of Truth, Envy continued to attack me, he grabbed me and kept on punching me, wanting to kill me before I could turn him into a self eating freak like Gluttony. I was too weak resist his attacks. When he was grabbing me and punching me, both of us were being dragged by the tenticles to this side of gate. Suddenly I saw some light radiating through the swarm of tenticles, I thought that I was dead, but no I wasn't, I could still feel Envy punching me although it was a lot lighter than the ones in the beginning. I found out that I arrived at this side of the gate. We were on top of the ocean, as we were falling, to my surprise, a tenticle from the door wrapped around me, Envy continued trying to punch me, but found out that I was wrapped by a tenticle, and that he was falling into the ocean by himself. I was then pulled back into the gate, as I heard Envy screaming loudly, 'DAMN YOU!'" He stopped at this point.

By now, John was simply fascinated with the story, he did not care if it was true or not, he wanted to know the story, he was filled with curiosity for what would happen. He asked, "Why did the tenticle wrap around you? What happened next?" Wanting desperately to know what happened.

Edward did not answer his question but instead said to the director, "I want to take a break." Although the director also wanted to know what happened next, he nodded his head, firstly he had to respect the guest and secondly, he was still afraid of the short alchemist.


	5. The Broken Promise

**The Broken Promise**

The short alchemist returned from the bathroom and sat on the sofa. He was ready for the question John would ask next. After hearing the last section of what the alchemist said, John the Reporter felt like a little child listening to fairy tales, and he burned in curiosity of wanting to know what happened to the short alchemist.

John asked eagerly, "Why did the gate pull you back?"

The Alchemist sighed, and said, "My brother Alphonse who was the Philosopher's Stone he is an armor with a soul sealed onto it. Just in case you want to know, my arm and leg were stripped from me, and my brother's body was stripped from him because we performed a failed human transmutation trying to revive our mother. OK so back to the topic Alphonse tried to make a deal with the gate. It was a pretty stupid thing to do, but my brother wanted to save me. He put his life on the stake, trying to bring me back, as the Philosopher's Stone, his life would have been valuable even to the gate, but he was wrong, the most valuable thing about my brother wasn't his life itself, but the memories. Instead of giving up everything, my brother only had to give up the Philosopher's Stone and his memory of the past few years traveling with me, and he would get back his original body before the failed human transmutation. There were two choices, I could live a normal life on the alchemic world, or I could live an immortal life without any change to my appearance on this side of the gate. I wanted to live with Alphonse in the alchemic world, I couldn't choose, he was the Philosopher's Stone, so he was the one who could chose. He chose to give me an immortal life, but when I looked him in the eyes, I knew he was asking me to promise him that I would go back to the alchemic world for him."

John looked at the Full Metal Alchemist's leg and his arms for a while, he didn't know what to think, he only knew that this person was someone that has endured great pain. He asked, "So did you fullfill your promise?"

Edward Elric answered solemly, "Half of it."

John asked, "Why is it only half of it?"

Edward Elric galped and said, "I returned too late. He was dead when I returned."

John gasped and asked desperately, "Why was he dead?"

The Alchemist sighed, shook his head and said, "It was riddiculous."

John asked, "How?"

Edward said, "I built a rocket with a person who resembled my brother called Alphonse Heiderich. Alphonse Heiderich was extremely bright and hard working, working with great efficiency and worked day and night with the rocket. I don't know what his driving force was… was it a sense of achivement? Or was it a sense of disbelief and trying to prove me wrong about a parauniverse. Amazingly it took us only 1 year to build the rocket, in a huge and sophisticated laboratory that my father bought with huge sums of money he got from magical item analysis. On the day of the launching my father gave me and Alphonse Heiderich that had strange symbols on them, both of us didn't believe in it but we still wore it to comfort my father. At the rocket's highest speed, the necklace that me and Alphonse had started to glow and our rocket blew up. I saw something I have seen several times in my life… It was the gate." Edward stopped for a while.

John asked, "How did you reach the gate again? You didn't perform alchemy."

Edward Elric replied, "Apparently the necklace my father gave me did work, and somehow it summoned the gate." He continued, "The shards of the rocket flew across the gate at high speed, and the two of us were pulled over as well." The interviewed boy stopped for a while. John waited for Edward to continue. After a few minutes Edward concluded, "It seems that fate had to pull me and Alphonse apart."

John asked with a fake caring tone, "What happened?"

The Alchemist answered, "Well, the shards squashed my brother to death, as for Alphonse Heiderich, he broke his head when he landed in the alchemist world." Although Edward Elric said it very casually, it took him a great deal of courage to say it. He continued, "I got a safe landing because I softened the fall with alchemy. I arrived in Central, which was the capital. I knew Central very well, so I walked to the Main State Building, not knowing the death of Alphonse Heiderich and my brother. When I arrived I tried to look for anyone I could find. After looking for a long time I found…"


End file.
